This invention relates to improvements in post-mounted campfire grilles which greatly increase their utility and flexibility.
Post-mounted campfire grilles are broadly old (e.g.; Hardin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,223, and Garske & Swanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,217, and Parsons, U.S. Pat No. 2,324,233). But no known post-mounted campfire grille combines a telescoping post for height adjustment with a pointed drive-pin and sleeve hammer for driving the post into the ground, and a grille support arm that adjusts both toward the campfire and back away from it, and also which will swing to the left or right 180 degrees, and as an alternative support for hard surfaces, a circular post support stand. There is an ever-increasing interest in travel and camping, and accompanying this development there is a need for a light-weight, adjustable, easy to erect and easy to carry campfire grille.